Su lado perturbado
by Gin Camlet
Summary: Su mundo era vacío e indiferente hasta que llegó él y su lado perturbado para poner su todo de cabeza y llevarla a un universo inexplorado. Para él, ella es lo que nunca tendrá. Para ella, él es su mayor inspiración. Lo único que ambos tienen en claro es que el trato acabará cuando ella se enamore. Pero qué tan imposible es aplacar un sentimiento. AU
1. Prólogo

**SU LADO PERTURBADO**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP. La historia es íntegramente mía. AU**_

_**Gin Camlet**_

* * *

**Resumen**

Su mundo era vacío e indiferente hasta que llegó él y su lado perturbado para poner su mundo de cabeza y llevarla a un universo inexplorado. Para él, ella es lo que nunca tendrá. Para ella, él es su mayor inspiración. Lo único que ambos tienen en claro es que el trato acabará cuando ella se enamore… pero qué tan imposible es aplacar un sentimiento y aun más… qué pasará cuándo suceda algo peor

* * *

**Prólogo**

_"Tocando fondo, sintiendo estremecer los músculos de mi estómago por el nerviosismo y la ansiedad. Le había mentido, le había engañado las primeras veces, y ahora estábamos aquí, frente a frente. Yo con los ojos vidriosos escondiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir mientras que él me taladraba con una mirada fuerte y directa. No me extenderé en detalles, solo quería pensar que era irreal. Efectivamente, sabía que existían este tipo de personas, pero no creí que podría toparme con alguien así, no pensé que fuera posible, que justamente fuera él quien volcara mi realidad y lograra hacer de mi universo algo tan distinto._

_Con las esperanzas destrozadas y un corazón estrujado por no poder enamorarme. Así fue como inició mi propio calvario personal por esa sola prohibición. Pero luego, haciéndome irresistible para cada una de sus caricias, el roce de sus palabras. Las nuevas experiencias que en mi vida pude haber imaginado… estaba invocando a mi pequeño demonio oscuro y pecaminoso y todo eso me encantaba. Iba a condenarme en las llamas del mismísimo infierno. Yo estaba al borde del éxtasis por hacerlo_

_Él, el arquetipo perfecto de escritor, había reaparecido con su nueva faceta, una figura imponente la cual no borraría nunca de mi memoria. Una imagen sutilmente perversa con la que estaba dispuesta a perderme: "Mi vida es muy liberal". Eso arremetió con dureza en mi pecho la primera vez que lo pronunció… así iba a ser… su vida nunca formó parte del círculo de la cotidiano y si ahora estaba conmigo era con un solo propósito… el hacerme feliz de una manera inocente sin involucrarme en sus pasatiempos, pero lo que no sabía era que en mi cabeza hilvanaba ideas muy diferentes a lo que él pensaba. Lo iba a dejar matarme si él mismo lo deseaba. Ya estaba perdida. Yo aceptaba inútilmente convertirme entre mensajes subliminales en… una de sus amantes"_

—¡Dime Sakura! ¿Quién te hizo eso? ¿Es acaso ese hombre del que me hablaste la otra vez? ¿Te hizo algo?

La voz de Syaoran era imperante e iracunda. Sus ojos me observaban preocupados. Yo resoplé tranquila mientras le quitaba de las manos el arrugado papelito con mi escrito.

¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Y ahora qué! después de haber contenido mi mayor lamento, mi mayor frustración durante semanas. El finalmente lo había leído, finalmente se estaba dando cuenta de lo que por dentro vivía.

Como decir esto, no es que lo mío fuese a escritura, ni nada por el estilo. No me consideraba grandiosa desenvolviéndome en ese medio, pero había que admitirlo, ese hombre, quién sabe si lo hacía por burlarse de mí o por tratar de enredarme aun más en su juego perturbado, él hacía que ese exquisito gusto por plasmar mis pensamientos en letra escrita cobrara razón y qué más razón, si con solo pensar en él, un mundo de ideas asaltaban mi mente. Cada texto, cada palabra, absolutamente todo tenía que estar subliminalmente referido a él… se había convertido en mi más grande inspiración. En la sombra de mi escritor perturbado.. Nada de lo que hasta ahora había conocido podía comparase a él. No sé si era una bendición o una maldición, solo era consciente de que yo no era igual.

—No, no es él

—Entonces ¿quién te está haciendo daño?

Suspiré un poco avergonzada frunciendo los labios.

—No me haces daño— Afirmé respondiendo a su pregunta

—No entiendo

—¿No tienes idea sobre quién estoy escribiendo?

Syaoran arrugó el ceño observándome fijamente

—Sabes que esto es peligroso ¿Verdad? ¿Recuerdas los términos de nuestro trato?

Es que justamente esa prohibición: _"No está bien enamorarse" "Todo estará bien hasta que te enamores" "Si te enamoras te haré sufrir"_

_ "Nuestro trato termina cuando seas feliz o te enamores "_

¿Y cuánto tiempo podría aplacar ese sentimiento si desde ya empezaba a sufrir?

—Pero tú sabes que yo no tengo límites, tú los tienes— Agregó— Si quieres que seamos eso que tú escribes, no me opongo

—No me refiero a eso, es solo que nunca había conocido a una persona tan fascinante como tú y quiero escribir sobre ti…

—Me halagas demasiado, pero no soy lo que tú crees

—Tienes dos facetas…. Tú sígueme tratado como siempre, con respeto y cariño, osea con tu parte buena. Pero tu parte perturbada, déjamela como inspiración para mis escritos

Que más quería… él era así, como dos personas en una y eso era lo que me atraía tanto

—Eres asombrosa— Definitivamente él sabía como sacarme sonrisas nerviosas y transmitirme esa energía vibrante que le faltaba a mi vida

—Perturbado

—Muñeca

—No me digas, muñeca, las muñecas no tienen vida

—Muñeca con vida, te quiero

Su lado perturbado… A cuántas mujeres no les habría dicho muñeca, si es que esa palabra no la usaría con alguien más hoy, quién sabe tal vez después de despedirme en la parada del autobús. Nada me podría extrañar de él, nada más me tendría que sorprender, si quería entender su mundo y comprender en el inframundo en el que vivía, entonces tenía que pensar lo peor de él, sin juzgarlo y sin dejarme envolver en esa oscuridad.

* * *

**_N/A: Hola gente! a ver como empiezo, la idea es una experiencia que me pasó meses atrás, así que me sirve de catarsis, dicen por allí que para enterrar a una persona tienes que escribir sobre ella y al final, aparte de quedar inmortalizada (jaja) podré liberar lo que tengo. Además que como es algo verídico, capaz por allí a alguien le sucede lo mismo en este momento y le puede ayudar (soy consejera) y de paso pues las entretiene._**

**_No tengo idea de lo largo que pueda ser porque tengo uff material, al Syao de la vida real debo de ahorcarlo, aunque sea aquí jaja sobre la frecuencia de la actualización, creo que tardaré un poco porque la vida real es demandante, tengo muchas cosas, pero debo realizar este proyecto._**

**_Saludos!_**

**_Gin Camlet (Chica Perturbada)_**


	2. Yo lo conocía

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen. La historia es íntegramente mía**

_—"Sakura": Comunicación por las redes sociales_

**_Gin Camlet_**

* * *

**Capítulo I: Yo lo conocía**

Si alguien me pudiera explicar al detalle cómo era que se manejaba una relación de manera correcta, estaría muy feliz. Bueno ¿cómo explico esto? No era mi primera relación sentimental pero era consciente de que esa llamada "relación" tampoco era lo mejor del mundo. En términos simples, estaba viviendo un holocausto en temas amorosos y lo más trágico del asunto era que llevaba meses con lo mismo. Tal vez me había acostumbrado a ese estilo de _vida,_ en el que puedes pasarte semanas sin besar a tu novio o de plano salir una vez al mes con él. Como para pasar el tiempo cada vez que te aburrías, pero aclaro nuevamente, no estaba segura si era lo correcto y más aun, no sabía si eso también resultaba incómodo para él. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás para Takano eso era normal, al final, él también era frío inconscientemente y su trato no me ponía los pelos de punta como suele suceder con otras parejas.

A veces me venía esa idea a la cabeza, qué era lo que se sentía el estar realmente enamorado de alguien ¿sería cierto que se podría hacer absolutamente todo por esa persona?... habría que ver eso. Pero ¿cómo sería? Habían ocasiones en las que me quedaba admiraba de mis amigas mientras realizaba nuevamente esa pregunta mentalmente. Tomoyo, era mi mejor amiga, una persona de nobles sentimientos y dulzura personificada, eso mismo era reflejado en su trato con Eriol, con quien llevaba casi ocho años de relación y a pesar de todo ese tiempo seguían llamándose por nombres empalagosos, se daban regalos todos los meses e incluso Eriol la esperaba afuera del aula todos los días para recogerla y llevarla a su casa, no importaba si lloviera, si nevara, si tuviésemos que salir a las once de las noche, allí estaba él esperando a que su Julieta saliera y lo recibiera con un afectuoso abrazo. Tal vez puedo pecar de envidiosa con mis pensamientos y palabras, pero me sentía triste, yo también quería por un minuto sentirme así dentro de mi relación… deseaba saber cómo mi corazón podría palpitar cuando lo viera él, contar los minutos para estar a su lado, tener detalles, suspirar con sus palabras, sentir esa fascinación tan grande que me llene de energía y me haga amar la vida.

Pero tampoco encontraba la manera de dar por terminada mi actual y congelada relación.

—Uff ¡Qué día! por lo menos ya tenemos las carpetas de matrícula ¿no Tomoyo? — Dije a través del auricular mientras encendía la portátil

—Sí Saku, lo único que queda por ahora es esperar a que nos programen la fecha para la matrícula. Es el último año, casi no me lo creo, falta menos para la fiesta de graduación. Tengo que comprarme una cámara nueva para inmortalizar cada momento.

Sonreí divertida, ella era única, de eso no había dudas

—Revisaré mis actualizaciones, te hablo por inbox —Es que en la época de la tecnología, el que menos tenía una cuenta en alguna de esas redes sociales que estaban de moda. Viéndolo desde una perspectiva más crítica, a veces nos venían a bien cuando se trataba de publicar fotos, bromear con la gente y también de utilidad cuando querías informarte sobre trabajos en la universidad o en este caso los temas de la matrícula; pero también había uno que otro ser anómalo que se pasaban de la raya y publicaba hasta cuando se le iba la luz, entiéndase el sarcasmo.

Me recosté sobre mi cama lanzando a un lado el celular. Tenía que distraerme luego de un día de estrés en el trabajo. Mis tareas dentro de la empresa se volvían cada vez más demandantes y yo empezaba a perder la cabeza de a pocos, está bien que por el hecho de ser pasante, tuviese un mínimo de horas para laborar, pero había que admitirlo, las actividades que me encomendaban con el transcurso del tiempo habían pasado de ser asimilables a traumáticas. A pesar de todo eso, no me sentía tan apenada, pues luego de haber conversado con aproximadamente el 80% de mis futuras colegas, me di cuenta que no era la única a la que el panorama empezaba a pintársele de gris. Así que era optimista, no me estaban sobre exigiendo o como se diría comúnmente, _explotando_ mucho.

Estiré las manos y empecé a teclear mi contraseña.

No había recibido ninguna solicitud de amistad

Ningún mensaje en el inbox

Pero sí había una notificación, una notificación de Chiharu Mihara que había sido publicada hacía unos segundos atrás y en la que expresaba su nostalgia por el comienzo de clases y el reencuentro con nosotras.

— "_Esperando con ansias el inicio de clases, extraño a mis compañeros" —Decía ella en su mensaje _

No pasó más de un minuto para que la notificación recibiera su primer comentario.

—_ "¿Mihara ya entregaron las carpetas de matrícula?" —Refirió una persona_

—_ "Sí, al parecer hoy fue el último día" —Respondí al instante_

Y en menos de un pestañeo un mensaje llegó a mi buzón de entrada.

Un mensaje que vendría a revolotear todo mi mundo, que me haría dependiente de miles de maneras y me sumergiría en algo desconocido, casi prohibido. ¿Quién diría que ese sería el insólito inicio de mi idilio y pesadilla?

Y claro, el autor, _Syaoran Li. _Lo único que sabía de él, era que había terminado la carrera el año anterior, lo sé porque vi las fotos de los graduandos el mes pasado. También era consciente que tenía un carácter un poco fuerte y un buen manejo escénico, le gustaba la oratoria, luego de eso, su persona era un total misterio para mí y hasta ese momento, no me interesaba saber más.

—_ "Sakura ¿de verdad hoy fue el último día? Responde por favor"_

—_ "Hola, bueno sí, eso es lo que salía en el comunicado del mural de la facultad" —Respondí_

—_ "Se nota que no tengo amigos, nadie me informó"_

Realmente era un poco extraño, después de todo, él no pertenecía a nuestra base, no lo conocía mucho. Una vez compartimos una clase de gerencia y gestión empresarial, estuvimos dentro del mismo grupo para armar una exposición sobre el incremento de la producción de las transnacionales. En otro rubro no recuerdo mayor interacción conmigo, ni con los de mi promoción… bueno, tal vez lo vi algo más cercano a Meiling, nada más. En todo caso Meiling debió ser un poco más amable y darle el comunicado a Li…. Aunque había un detalle de por medio, si él ya había terminado la carrera porqué necesitaba saber sobre el tema de las carpetas. Eso solo nos correspondía a los que aun éramos alumnos.

—_ "Pero tú ya terminaste la carrera, no es necesario que te martirices con eso, al menos que quieras saber sobre los trámites de egresado y la obtención del bachiller, en eso no podría ayudarte"_

—_ "No Sakura, no lo sabes. No puedo egresar de la universidad todavía, tengo pendiente el tema de las prácticas. La profesora, si así se le puede llamar, Susuki me reprobó y sin eso, no soy nada"_

Entonces recién comprendí su conflicto interno. El aun no podía egresar, seguía siendo un alumno más hasta que no subsanara el tema de la pasantía. Qué lástima y que pena por él que en la distribución de alumnos por supervisor, justo le llegara a tocar con la profesora más temida de toda la carrera de Administración. Eso sí que era tener muy mala suerte, no es que ella fuese de reprobar a una multitud, pues eso era imposible y hablaría mal de su persona, significaría que no era buena como asesora; pero lo que sí, es que ella era demasiado exigente y siempre te corregía tus trabajos con bajos calificativos aludiendo que eso no era suficiente para un alumno del calibre que ella pedía. Pobre Li, yo lo entendía.

—_ "Uff sí que la tuviste difícil"_

—_ "Ni que lo digas Sakura, aunque desde un inicio vi que habían ciertos roces entre ambos porque no era de darle la razón en lo que decía. Soy una persona muy crítica y analítica, expreso mis opiniones cuando el resto solo obedece" _

Y claro Li, eso te valió tu atraso en la profesión.

En circunstancias como esas es mejor quedarse callado. En segundo año de la carrera tuve un percance similar con una docente, mi carácter era casi testarudo como el de él, pero tuve que dar un paso al lado en ese momento, pues peligraba la gratuidad de mi enseñanza y no podía arriesgarme a reprobar las materias así de fácil. Al principio le afectó a mi orgullo, después de todo, yo siempre tenía la razón y quería demostrarle a mis compañeros que el gran porcentaje de las palabras que decía la profesora, eran mentira. Ella se creía lo mejor de lo mejor sin dar un sustento certero a eso. Mas cuando vi mis notas peligrando, decidí y aprendí que en ciertas ocasiones era mejor mantener la boca cerrada

—_ "Incluso luego en clases venía a dar ejemplos usando mi nombre, que Li esto, Li aquello. Es demasiado molesto, luego después nos poníamos al mismo nivel en discusiones…"_

Conforme más me conversaba sobre su resentimiento frustrado por esa docente, empezaba a aburrirme. Tenía que ser sincera, no estaba acostumbrada a hacer del papel de psicóloga, mi carrera era otra y mi vocación se desviaba mucho de dar palabras motivadoras a las personas con problemas contenidos y no solucionados. Trataba de ser lo más diplomática posible en mis respuestas. Lo veía tan ofuscado que me daba un poco de temor que con decir algo indebido pudiera desatar la furia que parecía tener dentro de sí.

En esa parte si era algo buena, como estaba acostumbrada a tener contacto a todo nivel dentro de la empresa en la que me desempeñaba, estaba llegando a usar la comunicación como un tema a mi favor.

Y así seguían llegándome más mensajes un poco más absurdos unos que otros… bien Li, creo que cada vez se acercaba la hora de despedirlo y dar por concluida mi buena acción del día

—_"¿Sabes Sakura? Eres muy buena conversadora, me gusta mucho hablar contigo. Otros escriben cualquier cosa y más aun con errores ortográficos, no haces que me duelan los ojos_

Solté un bufido. Uff si supiera lo que padecía para escribir algo coherente a sus comentarios. Era una mártir y respecto a los errores ortográficos, uhm, creo que alguien que escribe, no comete muchos de ellos.

—"_Qué bueno, me alegro haberte sido de ayuda"_

—"_Te comento algo, charlar contigo me hizo sentir tan bien que me han vuelto las ganas de escribir esta noche, te lo debo a ti"_

Estuve por cerrar la ventana de conversación, pero ese solo comentario hizo que mis manos inmediatamente regresaran al teclado y casi por instinto hicieran la pregunta tan esperada.

—_"¿Tú escribes?"_

—_"Escribía años atrás, pero perdí el gusto luego de muchos incidentes, mas son un grato recuerdo" —Respondió pasado unos segundos_

—"_Wow, Li, yo escribo, escribo novelas, cosas que se me vengan a la mente, lo que sea. Es tan maravilloso, también me gusta leer, soy aficionada a la Literatura"_

—"_¿En serio Sakura? Tenemos muchas cosas en común, es tan interesante saberlo. Entonces es por esa misma razón que eres cuidadosa con tu ortografía"_

—"_No puedo decir lo mismo de mi caligrafía"_

En ese momento reí para mis adentros, no sé porque pero supuse que ese comentario le había causado gracia.

—"_Eres fantástica. Hay una película que está en cartelera en este momento, está basada en el libro de Víctor Hugo, Los miserables ¿Lo leíste?"_

—_"Claro, fue uno de los primeros que leí en la secundaria. Estoy tan desactualizada, no sabía que estaban dándola"_

—"_Te invito al cine ¿Qué dices? Desde la semana pasada quería ver la película, planeaba verla solo, pero ahora que se de tu afición, quiero verla contigo"_

—_"No sé si pueda" _—_Respondí contrariada recordando mi estado sentimental. No era prudente salir con otro chico mientras tuviera novio, más que nada por un tema de respeto_— "_Pero anda a verla, debe estar muy interesante, luego me comentas qué te pareció"_

—_"No Sakura, si no es contigo, no quiero ir, no le encuentro sentido. Iré si tú aceptas, quisiera ver cómo analizas el contexto y criticar contigo el largometraje. Vamos acepta"_

—_"No, no podré, mañana iré a visitar a mi novio y el domingo tengo ayudar a una amiga con el restaurante que maneja"_

—_"Uhm… no me daré por vencido, quiero salir contigo"_

Mi corazón dio un vuelco inexplicable, era ilógico, pero empezaba a hiperventilar con la imagen mental de una salida entre los dos. Se parecía tanto a un hecho ilícito, bueno, quizás exageraba, pero mi moral era enorme.

—_"Me siento halagada"_

—_"Solo digo lo que siento, quiero ver esa película contigo, además me gustaría conocerte más. Algo me dice que tenemos muchos pasatiempos en común, nos llevaremos bien"_

—_"Sí, sí lo creo. Tú también eres una persona muy interesante, tienes varias facetas"_

—"_¿Varias facetas?"_

—"_Claro, yo conocía al Li que era bueno en la oratoria, al Li que defendía sus ideales, pero desconocía a este Li, al Li que escribía y que tenía dentro de sí tanto intelectualismo"_

—_"Ahora eres tú la que me halagas Sakura. Nadie se había tomado la molestia de decirme palabras tan motivadoras, me subes mucho la moral. Generalmente me decían Syaoran, apóyame con este proyecto, Syaoran facilítame estos recursos… pero nunca nadie había reparado en lo que solo tú has notado"_

—_"Es que esa es tu otra faceta Syaoran" _—_Me atreví a emplear su nombre corriente, pues parecía que le gustaba mucho que se refiriesen a él de esa manera y no tan fríamente por el apellido_

—_"Quizás tienes razón y puedo tener muchas facetas"_

Inocentemente asentí detrás del ordenador sin entender exactamente a cuáles se refería. Hasta el momento solo había develado una más y estaba realmente cautivada.

—_"Así es, y extrañamente quiero ir conociendo todas, será emocionante"_

—_"Sakura, quiero seguir hablando contigo ¿estarás mañana por este medio?"_

—"_Sí, no te preocupes"_

—"_Pero cómo sabré si te encuentras, es que apareces como desconectada"_

Verdad, era algo que siempre hacía, siempre aparecía como desconectada en la opción del chat de las redes sociales para no ser abarrotada por los mensajes de mis compañeras. Era una manera de tener mi pequeño espacio de privacidad y poder husmear entre las noticias más resaltantes del resto de mis amigos.

—_"Pues, solo envíame un mensaje de la misma manera como lo hiciste hoy. Inténtalo"_

—_"Intentaré entonces. Tenemos que seguir hablando sobre la escritura, lástima que tenga que retirarme, sino pasaría horas por aquí"_

—_"Lo haremos mañana, lo prometo"_

—_"Entonces, hasta mañana Sakura"_

—"_Hasta mañana Syaoran"_

El ícono de desconectada hizo aparición en la ventana con la que me comunicaba con Syaoran. Qué persona para más interesante, yo solo guiándome de una parte de su personalidad sin darme cuenta de las virtudes que escondía tras sí. Me maravillaba su forma de expresarse, de hacerme sentir cómoda manifestando lo mucho que nos gustaba hacer lo mismo e intercambiando elogios. Tan encantador y sublime como no podía imaginarlo. No estaba segura si era correcto, pero quería seguir hablando con él, descubrir más de su pequeña parte de escritor e intelectual. Personas así, eran cada vez más pocas, instruidas y cultas…. Parecían en extinción. Pensándolo bien, no tenía nada malo, solo eran conversaciones por una red social, no era nada personal, todo estaría bien mientras no me citara, ni saliera con él, no cometería ningún tipo de clandestinidad con solo hablar de manera indirecta. No debía sentirme culpable por ocultar "algo", si es que había "algo" a Takano.

Busqué mi celular en algún lugar metido entre mis sábanas. Revisé las llamadas perdidas y no había ninguna. Me eché sobre la cama mientras me frotaba los ojos con el puño de mi blusa.

Takano no me había llamado en todo el día. En conclusión, mi día había acabado sin ninguna noticia sobre mi novio… para variar.

Mi celular vibró en mi mano derecha, asomé la mirada en la pantallita de color y vi el símbolo de un mensaje nuevo. Era de un número desconocido, aunque al ver el contenido no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa entre los labios.

_"Este es mi número Sakura. Tenemos una película pendiente, no lo olvides. Syaoran"_

Las preguntas del millón ¿Estaba mal que empezara a sonreír con el solo mensaje de Syaoran y que no me importara si Takano daba luces de vida con una llamada? ¿Qué tan malo era que me durmiese temprano para que apenas despertase me conectara a la red social y volviera hablar con Syaoran?

Hasta ese momento todo seguía nebuloso… pero quería disfrutar un poco más de esas sensaciones que no vivía desde hacía mucho.

* * *

_**N/A: ¿Qué les pareció chicos? para mí fue revivir muchos pasajes. Libera tu alma Gin jejeje Pensaba que demoraría más tiempo para subir el capítulo, pero mi hice un pequeño espacio y aquí me tienen wiiii**_

_**Por cierto, me gusta y siempre me gustará esta faceta, pero el punto es el lado perturbado... uhm, veamos como va con esa faceta, jejeje ¿les gustará también?**_

_**Para ser el prólogo, tuve comentarios y gente que me sigue y tiene en sus favoritos. Gracias a miles yeh! **_

_**Elfenixenllamas**_

_**Yuridesa12**_

_**lfanycka**_

_**Gracias!**_

_**Espero estar subiendo el próximo capítulo pronto, me gusta mucho esto. Sayo.**_


End file.
